onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro i Shuraiya Bascùd kontra Piraci Gasparde'a
'Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro i Shuraiya Bascùd kontra Piraci Gaspade'a '''to walka między kapitanem Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza Monkey D. Luffy'm,członkiem jego załogi Roronoa Zoro i Shuraiya Bascùdem, a Piratami Gaspade'a, która odbyła się w pewnym barze dla piratów. Prolog Gdy Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza dotarli do tajemniczego baru piratów i Nami poszła zapisać ich na wyścig, którego wygraną jest 300,000,000 , Luffy, Zoro, Chopper i Usopp siedzieli przy stole i zajadali się darmowym jedzeniem. W tym samym czasie jedzenie szybko znikało na stolę Shuraiya Bascùd'a, który zatrzymał kelnera z jedzeniem dla innych piratów, prosząc go, aby dał mu to jedzenie. Niespodziewanie ręce Luffy'ego pojawiły się i zabrały je kelnerowi. Shuraiya odwrócił się i zobaczył źródło kradzieży. W tym samym czasie inni piraci zaczęli się niecierpliwić i pośpieszać kelnerów, ale każde jedzenie, które przynosili znikało. Tymczasem Luffy mówił, że jedzenie tutaj jest super i nigdy się nie kończy, podczas gdy podszedł Shuraiya i uderzył jego głową w stół, łamiąc go na pół i miał pretensję do Zoro, myśląc, że to były jego ręce. W końcu zrozumiał, że odpowiedzialny za to był Luffy, który wstał i wyzwał go na pojedynek. Jednocześnie wstali wkurzeni z powodu braku jedzenia piraci i oznajmili, że są Piratami Gaspared'a. Shuraiya podszedł do najwyraźniej ich przywódcy i patrzeli sobie nawzajem w oczy, z gniewem. Walka Następnie Luffy podszedł do tej dwójki, chcąc przypomnieć Shuraiyowi, że to on jest jego przeciwnikiem, ale gdy był obok nich jeden z piratów strzelił do niego z pistoletu. Słomiany zatoczył się do tyłu, ale nadal stał na nogach i gdy wszyscy już myśleli, że go zastrzelono, odbił pocisk na ścianę za nimi, szokując wszystkich. Wkurzony założył Kapelusz, który mu spadł i powalił trzech przeciwników przez 'Gomu Gomu no Pistol. '''Niektórzy przestraszyli, że jest władającym tak jak Gasparde, ale ich przywódca powiedział, by nie pozwolił, aby taki dzieciak ich pokonał, chwycił za broń jak reszta załogi i zaatakował Shuraya, a ten zablokował miecz chustą, którą miał przedtem zawiązaną na szyi, kopnął go w brodę i brzuch i odskoczył w tył, łapiąc po drodze stół, który uratował go przed dwoma strzałami. Używając mebla jako tarczy doszedł do innego stołu, uniknął strzałów, podrzucił krzesło i uderzył strzelca pięścią w twarz, a drugiego ustawił wprost na nadlatujące krzesło i rzucił nim po stole, strącając całe jedzenie i po drodze paru piratów. Następnie przejechał krzesłem po podłodze, wprost na kolejnego pirata, zabrał mu miecz, kopnął go w podbródek, skoczył na krzesło i wybił się mocno, w górę. Wylądował na samym środku grupy piratów i przytrzymał miecz oburącz, jedną ręką na ostrzu. Nagle widzimy Luffy'ego, który uniknął cięcia w szyje, chwytając się głowę i ciągnąc ją w lewo i uderzając nią przeciwnika. Następnie widzimy jak unika i od razu kontratakuje kilka ciosów. Potem widać Zoro, za którym skrywają się Usopp i Chopper. Większa grupa pirartów atakuje Zoro, a on tylko zatrzymuje ich miecze swoimi trzema katanami. Ukryci za filarem Chopper i Usopp pokazali mu kciuk i kopyto w górę, pokazując, że mu kibicują. Następnie widzimy Shuraya obok poprzeczki, za którą w górę i dół jeździ łańcuch, a łowca głów straszy mieczem piratów. Gdy ktoś łamie mu miecz maczugą, Shuray wspina się na łańcuch i skacze, zawiązując go wokół przeciwnika, przez co jedzie on na dół. Następnie powala przeciwnika z mieczem, a później z włócznią i wskakuje na łańcuch jadący w górę, a zanim rzuca się reszta piratów i Luffy. W końcu wszyscy (poza Luffy'm) dojeżdżają na szczyt i wchodzą do łódki, ale jest ich zbyt wielu i Shuray mówi im, że liny popękają. Jednak piraci nic sobie z tego nie robią, więc Shuray odwraca wiosło, wywalając za burtę wszystkich poza ich przywódcą. W końcu dochodzi też Luffy i zaczynają rozmawiać, a pirat w szale tnie mieczem w Luffy'ego, ale nie trafia i przecina liny, przechylając łódź o 90 stopni. Shuray skacze, a reszta spada, ale Luffy chwyta się barierki, biorąc po drodze tamtego pirata i ratuje ich obu. Następstwa * Piraci Gasparde'a zostali pokonani, poza jedną osobą. * Przybył Gasparde i powiedział, że ta osoba nie jest członkiem jego załogi, bo członkowie jego załogi nigdy nie przegrywają. * Needless wyrzucił tego pirata, za barierkę, do wody. * Gasparde proponuje Luffy'emu i Shuraiya Bascùdowi dołączenie do jego załogi. * Needless przykłada Luffy'emu szpony do gardła, zanim ten zdążył zareagować, gdy odmówił jego kapitanowi. Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki Monkey'a D. Luffy'ego Kategoria:Walki Roronoy Zoro